List of Purple Magic
Purple Magic is one of six Magic elements and is meant to be based in will, spirit, and force of mind, it focuses greatly around ice. These spells acutely attack single targets or influence the targets' minds. Purple magic becomes available before Vyse and Aika set out for Shrine Island. Crystali chain Crystali Crystali is the first Purple spell learned. Costing 1 SP, it deals damage with a base power rating of 140.Skies of Arcadia Special Items & Damage Formula FAQ A single foe is encased in a chunk of ice which shatters slowly away, tearing at the enemy. Costing 1 SP, it is the cheapest attack in the game. Unless cast by the player, this move rarely appears in the game. Crystales Crystales is the second Purple spell learned. Costing 2 SP, it deals damage with a base power rating of 240.Skies of Arcadia Special Items & Damage Formula FAQ A massive ice crystal rapidly forms from below, forcefully impaling a single foe then shattering to deal considerable damage. This move is common throughout the game and is very effective against most red-affiliated enemies, especially those in the Temple of Pyrynn. Crystalum Crystalum is the fifth Purple spell learned. Costing 3 SP, it deals damage with a base power rating of 340.Skies of Arcadia Special Items & Damage Formula FAQ Several large, smooth ice crystals rapidly curl around a single target, encasing it before slowly dragging it down in a slow crushing motion as the crystal falls away and vanishes. This spell is used mainly by the lesser monsters in the Land of Ice, but otherwise is rarely seen even in the later game. Crystalen Crystalen '''is the sixth and final Purple spell learned. Costing 4 SP, it deals damage with a base power rating of 440.Skies of Arcadia Special Items & Damage Formula FAQ A forceful rain of five or six massive shards of ice impale a single foe from multiple angles, encasing the enemies in ice for seconds before all shattering in unison. This spell is rather powerful for its low casting cost, and despite being rather difficult to access, it can be very useful. Like Crystalum, this spell is rarely seen, mostly used by the stronger monsters in Glacia (including the dungeon's boss). This spell is much more commonly seen in ship to ship combat. Sylenis '''Sylenis is the third Purple spell learned. A magical shell envelops a single foe, which is then sealed by a pair of crossed rings, entrapping the characters voice and magic within. If executed successfully, a red-crossed speech-bubble will appear under the characters HP bar indicating that they have been silenced. This effect is permanent unless removed for the duration of a hand-to-hand combat battle. Costing 2 SP, this move can be cast in ship battles to prevent the enemies vessel from using magic, however, the effect only persists for 2 turns. Nevertheless, this particular spell is extremely useful against Zelos, as Zelos only attacks with magic when not using Super Moves, saving the player a ton of damage and negative status effects. When the opposing vessel recovers magic capability, the player is not notified; the icon simply vanishes and the player will need to reuse the spell. Panika Panika is the fourth Purple spell learned. A dark cloud of chaotic energy forms around the head/primary sensory region of the targeted character, scrambling their mind temporarily. If successful, the target will become confused, noted by a green spiral icon under displayed under the HP bar. Confusion is not permanent, although it can persist for the duration of the battle, it will randomly "wear off" as the battle continues if not cured. Costing 2 SP to cast, this move can not be used in a ship battle, as the effects of confusion don't make any logical sense in the context of this type of fight. Magic Experience :See also: Magic#Magic Experience Below is a table that shows how much Magic Experience each party member needs in order to master every Purple spell. Name Origins The "Crystali" chain comes from "crystal", which comes from the idea of water crystallizing as it freezes to become ice. Sylenis is from "silence", and panika from "panic". Reference Category:Magic